


A Normal Raid

by strawberryfieldsforeverrrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfieldsforeverrrr/pseuds/strawberryfieldsforeverrrr
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal raid.I don't support any of J.K. Rowling's disgusting views.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	A Normal Raid

It was supposed to be a normal raid. 

They were surrounded by Death Eaters. Remus could feel the thrill of the battle coursing through his veins and shaking him to his core. They had gotten a tip from one of their insiders about a meeting with essential information concerning the where-abouts of captured Order members, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Dumbledore had sent Remus, Sirius, James and Lily, confident that they could take care of it and find out where the Death Eaters were hiding the Prewett twins. He was wrong. 

It was all going normal at first. The Death Eaters throwing curses and the four of them fighting back. Remus and Sirius with their backs pressed together and the reassurance that they were there with each other, protecting each other, and watching each other's backs was enough to get them through it. Lily was five feet away fighting Rosier. Her curling auburn hair had come down and it was spilling over her shoulders as she threw hexes and curses while Rosier was barely holding onto his wand. James was throwing taunts at Malfoy daring him to hit him harder and laughing every time he missed. 

And Sirius, Sirius was fighting Severus Snape. Snape was particularly vicious with his original curses that took everyone by surprise. Snape still hadn’t forgiven them for humiliating him back in school and seemed to be taking his anger out on Sirius. He had a snarling look on his face full of hatred and disgust that sent shivers down Remus’ spine. 

Just as James called for backup with a patronus, the great shining stag bowing his head as he gilded away to deliver his message, Snape seemed to become even more vicious. Just as Remus had started to turn so he could warn Sirius, Nott, who he was fighting, sent a hex his way and Remus jumped out of its way. 

Snape threw a curse none of them had seen before right at Sirius’ chest, jagged red spikes shooting from his wand conveying all his hatred towards Sirius. The curse found its home in Sirius’ body and blood started pouring out of the numerous cuts covering him just as he collapsed. 

The telltale cracks of apparition were muffled by the roaring in Remus’ ears as he rushed to catch Sirius. He numbly registered Marlene and Dorcas arriving at the scene and the remaining Death Eater’s fleeing. All he could focus on was Sirius. Sirius falling. Sirius bleeding to death in his arms. 

“No no no no,” Remus murmured absently as he tried to put pressure on the open wounds that were still pouring blood all over Sirius’ body “This is not happening, This cannot be happening right now.”

He heard people calling his name and he felt a hand on his shoulder as he recognized the faint scent of Lily’s perfume. But all he could focus on was Sirius as he tried in vain to cover up the slashes and stop the bleeding.

“Help, somebody help please,” he heard himself shouting as though his mind was floating miles and miles away from his body pouring all his energy into healing Sirius “Please, Merlin help us.” He was fighting back tears and resisting the urge to cry as he looked at Sirius’ limp body in his arms. 

“Remus, Remus love, look at me,” Sirius whispered weakly as though it was physically straining him to speak, which it probably was “I love you, I love you so much you know that don’t you?”

“No, you don’t get to do this goodbye bullshit because you are not dying Sirius Orion,” Remus said in a determined voice, his mind returning to his body as he realized Sirius was conscious “I swear to Merlin if you fucking die on me I’ll never forgive you. You are going to live and we are going to get married because you are not dying before our wedding do you hear me?”

Sirius smiled weakly at that and Remus stopped fighting the urge to cry as he let out a sob. Sirius fought to keep his eyes open determined to show his Moony that he understood and he absolutely would not die before their wedding goddammit. Remus got the message and held him to his chest. 

The other four ran over accompanied by a healer that must have been called while Remus had held Sirius. Remus absentmindedly acknowledged someone, a healer, taking Sirius out of his arms and he reached to grab Sirius’ hand so as to not to get separated. 

***

The wedding was small. They didn’t want to make a big fuss about something that was just a beginning. They had the rest of their lives to make a big fuss. They didn’t need a big party to confirm something that they had both known since they were fourteen years old. 

In the end it was just the Potters and their friends from the Order. They had said their vows earlier with Minnie acting as the officiant. It had been the perfect choice for her to officiate seeing as she had watched them fall in love and gradually nudged them together over the course of their third and fourth year. 

They were now dancing together swaying slowly to a slow song. Sirius had his face tucked into the crook of Remus’ neck and he pressed soft kisses there every once in a while. Remus was humming quietly along to the song and they both were happier than they had ever been in their entire lives. 

“I love you,” Sirius murmured into Remus’ neck “I’m glad I didn’t die before our wedding.” he felt Remus chuckle as the warmth of happiness soaked into the both of them. 

“Me too Padfoot,” Remus answered quietly “I love you so much.” Sirius smiled and kissed his cheek. The string lights along the top of the tent set a comfortable glow on the both of them as they swayed to the music. 

Remus looked beautiful under the warm lights, Sirius thought. It reflected on his golden curls and his amber eyes had their usual glint of mischievous and happiness to them. Sirius reached up and brushed his hands through Remus’ curls and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“We have all the time in the world, love.” Sirius whispered.

“I can’t wait.” Remus replied, smiling down at his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all lived happily ever after and nothing happened to them ever. They live in a cottage in the countryside with their dogs and kids. :)


End file.
